


1 New Picture Message(s)

by health_goth



Series: JDatE Ficlets [1]
Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/health_goth/pseuds/health_goth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just John's dick again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 New Picture Message(s)

**Author's Note:**

> (Mild spoiler warning for referencing something unimportant that happens in This Book is Full of Spiders.)
> 
>  
> 
> Whoops.

John was staring directly at Dave when Dave’s phone started screaming, alerting him that he’d gotten a text.

Dave broke eye contact with John to flip open his phone and open the picture message, only to be greeted with a very familiar image.

"It’s just your dick again," Dave informed John. Even though John had only accidentally sent that picture a couple times in a row, Dave still received copies of it regularly for no apparent reason. They never showed up on his cellphone bill after the first five. Dave was pretty sure someone somewhere was screwing with him. Or something somewhere.

"Fancy that," said John while Dave pulled up the action menu on the message. "Enjoy it?"

Dave rolled his eyes as he scrolled down to the delete option. “Man, I’m just sitting here waiting for you to throw out ‘no homo’ or something.”

The hand on his wrist surprised him so badly that he accidentally hit the “save” button instead, making him groan a bit in frustration. He was pretty sure he still had a couple other copies of the picture floating around in his inbox that he hadn’t gotten around to deleting yet, the last thing he needed was  _more_  of them.

"John?" he asked, a bit nervous as John pulled him closer by his wrist and then lifted up both his hands to clutch either side of Dave’s face. Dave winced as one of John’s fingers dug into a sore spot where he had a developing pimple and stared at him in confusion as he tightened his grip.

"No, David," John stage whispered to him, a serious expression on his face that looked kind of forced. "Full homo. All the fucking homo." Then he leaned in and licked Dave’s cheek.

Dave had a feeling it was going to be a long, drunken night.


End file.
